The invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer arrangement for underwater antennas of the generic type defined in the precharacterizing clause of claim 1.
In one known electroacoustic transducer arrangement (EP 0 654 953 B1), the reflector is a spring mass system comprising a mass, which is formed by the metal plate, and a spring, which is formed by the foam panel and carries sound poorly. The foam panel is in the form of an elastic soft-material panel composed of polyurethane foam. The metal plate is designed to suppress natural disturbance resonances by means of a sandwich structure with a film which is inserted between two metal sheets and damps bending waves. The individual transducer elements in the transducer arrangement are in the form of hydrophones. In order to produce the transducer arrangement, the reflector and a plug for connection of the hydrophones are inserted in a casting mold. The hydrophones are adhesively bonded to spacers in order to maintain an accurately toleranced distance from the reflector. The spacers are fixed accurately in position on the reflector, to be precise on its metal plate, for example by means of small indentations in the metal plate, or else by adhesive bonding. The spacers are produced from the same material as the hard encapsulation, which is preferably composed of polyurethane. Once the polyurethane has been injected into the casting mold and it is cured, the complete transducer arrangement is removed from the casting mold.
The invention is based on the object of providing a transducer arrangement of the type mentioned initially which has low weight with good performance data that is not changed, in order to increase the options and fields for its use.